muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters en Andere Enge Dingen
This soundtrack album for Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was released by Rubinstein in 2005. Monsters en andere enge dingen (Monsters and other scary things) features the best 20 songs and stories by, for and about monsters. The CD comes with a hardcover booklet with song lyrics and photos of the characters. Tracklist * 01. Sesamstraat Tune - Sesamstraat Choir * 02. Bang In Het Donker (Afraid Of The Dark) - Sesamstraat Story * 03. Het Botjes Lied (Bones) - Count Von Count * 04. Pluizig En Blauw (Fuzzy And Blue) - Grover and Cookie Monster (and Herry) * 05. Nergens Een Lichtje (Nothing To Count) - Count Von Count * 06. Ik Durf Niet Naar De Kapper (I'm Going To Get My Hair Cut) - Robbie And Cookie Monster * 07. Ik Wil Een Monster Voor Elke Dag (I Want A Monster - Sesamstraat Choir * 08. Enge Dingen Lied (Scary Things Song) - Tommie & Ieniemienie * 09. Spookje Spelen (Playing Ghost) - Tommie & Ieniemienie * 10. Lam-ba-ba - Count Von Count * 11. Spoken Bestaan Niet (Ghosts Don't Exist) - Tommie & Ieniemienie * 12. Ikke Ben Boos (Me Gotta Be Blue) - Cookie Monster & Choir * 13. De Ballade Van Oscar Mopperkont (The Ballad Of Oscar The Grouch) - Bert, Ernie & Grover * 14. De Wals Van Graaf Tel (I Love A Waltz) - Count Von Count * 15. Twee Hoofden Is Beter Dan Een (Two Heads Are Better Than One) - Two Headed Monster (and Herry) * 16. Stinkie Stankie (Swamp Mushy Muddy) - Oscar the Grouch & choir * 17. Ik Zing... (I Can Sing Anything) - Herry Monster and Louisey * 18. Troeteldier (Transylvanian Love Call) - Countess and Count Von Count * 19. Ik Wil Je Happen (Me Going To Much You, Munch You, Munch You) - Cookie Monster * 20. Tijgerjacht (Tiger Hunt) - Ernie Tells a Story Cast * Doris Baaten as the Countess * Sien Diels as Sien * Bill Van Dijk as Robbie * Paul Haenen as Bert and Grover * Helen Huisman as narrator * Hero Muller as Herry Monster (track 17) * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Pieter Piekos as Cookie Monster and Herry Monster * Sjef Poort as Oscar * Wim T. Schippers as Ernie and Count Von Count * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie * (and many others) Trivia * The songs were previously released on Sesamstraat (track 1); Ernie Heeft Rommel Gemaakt (track 2); Neuzenlied (tracks 3, 4, 6, 12 and 19); Sesamstraat Hitparade (track 5); Vind Je Me Aardig? (tracks 7 and 18); 'n Logeerpartijtje (tracks 8, 9 and 11); Letters En Cijfers (track 10); Maak Er Wat Van (track 13); Verloor M'n Koekie In De Disco (tracks 14, 15 and 16); De Dansende Schoenen (track 17); and Ik Wist Niet Dat Je Kwaad Werd (track 20). * Sadly, the booklet has quite a few spelling errors and lyrical mistakes. Monsters Monsters Monsters Monsters